


The Transfer

by rv_twice5



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rv_twice5/pseuds/rv_twice5
Summary: Hogwarts AU - Kim Hyunjin, 7th year transfer from Durmstrang Institute. Jeon Heejin, 7th year Ravenclaw who simply can't stand her. An enemies-to-lovers and a fake dating au as well!
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	1. - 1 - A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts 2jin AU - Yet another ememies-to-lovers, but also an eventual fake dating au!
> 
> Some background info:
> 
> \- My version of Durmstrang will be of that from the movie not the book, so in this story Durmstrang is an all-boys school however Hyunjin was the very first and only female student... well at least until she decided to transfer to Hogwarts.
> 
> \- All main characters, unless stated otherwise, are in their 7th year.
> 
> \- Also, I'm gonna try and make it so that every Loona member will make an appearance in some way, but I'm kinda just adding them whenever it seems right.
> 
> ** Note: I have decided to make a wenrene (Irene/Wendy of Red Velvet) conversion with some differences in case you'd like another option of the story (or read both if you like)! **
> 
> ** Posted on AFF **

Heejin was excited. The time had finally come in which everything she routinely did for the past 6 years was finally going to be its last. So she wanted her first day to be perfect, for it all to go smoothly.

But, unfortunately, she's just not that lucky.

It all started with the train ride to Hogwarts.

As she boarded the Hogwarts Express, it was as if she was a magnet. Many eyes were on her in awe as she walked through the aisles looking for the compartment that her friends were in.

She was used to it of course, the stares and the whispers. As cliché as it sounds, Heejin was the it girl of Hogwarts. She became the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's seeker during her first year, excelled in all of her studies and spells, can produce her patronus (a bunny) with ease and to top it all off, she was unmistakenly beautiful. Personality wise, she was in no means an ice queen, but if you get on her bad side... well, you don't want to know. 

Because of all this, she receives attention day in and day out and although she may not admit it outloud, she loves every second of it. She lives for it.

So as she makes her way through each carriage, a smile graces her face as she notes each pair of eyes on her and listens to the whispers. 

_"It's her." "Look." "Stop staring!" "I can't help it." "Should I ask her out?" "Not before I do!"_

But something was off. Many, but not all eyes were on Heejin and her ears perked at the sound of a name, one that was not hers.

_"Did you hear that a new girl is transfering this year?" "Who?" "Kim freaking Hyunjin." "From Durmstrang?!"_

Kim Hyunjin. She's heard of that name before, but had never really given it much thought.

Until now.

The further along she gets down the train, she hears more "Hyunjin" than "Heejin" and it's starting to tick her off.

Once she finally finds her friends, she can't help her annoyed tone as she speaks.

"Why did you guys have to sit so far away than normal?"

Having already been used to Heejin's different moods, her friend Yves responds cooly. "First, hi to you too. Secondly, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Heejin moves to sit across Yves and next to her other friend Gowon.

"Who's Kim Hyunjin?" Heejin asks them both.

"Kim Hyunjin?" Gowon thinks for a moment before she reacts as if a lightbulb went off in her head. "Ah, she's the newest transferee this year! Hyunjin's mainly known for being the first ever female student to ever attend Durmstrang, but I'm shocked that she wants her final year to be here. I'm surprised you never heard of her considering that she's one of the top recruits for the National Quidditch League too."

Heejin's face remains stoic, her fists now clenched.

"Oh I've heard of her!" Yves pitches in and then lowers her voice. "Apparently, she's not too bad to look at either. I guess I should make a move when I get the chance, right?"

Yves raises her eyebrows at Heejin playfully, but the girl still has a foul mood.

Gowon laughs at Yves' words with a mischievous grin, "You're all talk, but we all know you got the hots for-"

In a flash, Yves dives towards Gowon and clamps her hand over the other girl's mouth before stealing a glance at the compartment across from theirs.

Heejin follows her eyes and realized why her friends (moreso Yves) had chosen to sit so far down the train.

There, in other compartment, were three other girls. All of which were Griffyndor. One in particular catches her eye.

"You've got to be kidding me," Heejin mumbled before looking back to Yves. "You're telling me I had to walk all this way just because you wanted to sit near Ji-"

"Enough about me!" Yves interrupts frantically in hopes to change the subject. "Let's get back to miss grumpy over here and figure out why she is as such."

Yves narrowed her eyes as she looks at Heejin. "Now, let's look at the facts shall we, Park? Heejin is annoyed and I asked her why. Then, instead of giving me an answer, she asks us about Kim Hyunjin. Finally, we proceed to tell her such great things about said girl. What must this mean?"

Playing along with Yves' act as a detective, Gowon pretends to be oblivious, "I'm not entirely sure, Ha. What do you think Hyunjin's got to do with it?"

Both Yves and Gowon already knew the answer having known their friend so well, but they just can't help but tease her.

"I've got one word for you, Park," Yves gives Heejin a devilish smirk. 

"Competition."

\-----

On the first day of each school year following her initial year, Heejin had mustered a few favorite moments.

Firstly, when she and all of the other students get off at Hogsmeade station, she loves watching all the first-years make their way to the boats that will lead them to Hogwarts. Seeing their mixed emotions of nervousness and excitement always reminded her of how she had felt when she had first arrived to the school. It was one of the best days of her life and she loved seeing other students make this realization as well.

This time around, her brain was too pre-occupied that she headed straight to the carriages. As she passed all the first-years, she had accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch it," Heejin said sharply, moving too quickly to even glance at who the other person was.

\--

Another one of her favorties, is when she walks through the halls and watches the crowd part for her and her friends when they finally step foot into the castle. (This one's a bit conceited, but what can she say? She loves attention.) Despite the school having it's traditional breaks, no one seems to forget to move to the side when Heejin is around. And if someone didn't know, they eventually learn. The most reassuring part for her is knowing that no one is doing it because they fear her, it's because she seems unreal. Angelic, if you will.

It's also not like she asked for other students to move. It started on one random day and now she's grown used to it. Typically, it's the younger students that move whereas the older students usually just stay put. But since it was now Heejin's last year, there was no one left who wouldn't move.

So as she, Yves and Gowon entered the castle, she was not surprised that students began to shuffle towards the left and right sides of the hallway. This instantly brought a smile to her face and had almost made her bad mood go away entirely. 

Almost.

Sure, the students gave way for her to walk, but still she could hear it. Their attention, yet again, not entirely on her.

_"Kim Hyunjin." "Hyunjin from Durmstrang." "Ethereal Hyunjin."_

\--

Finally, she absolutely adored the Sorting Hat ceremony. When she was sorted, she had no preference for which house she wanted to be in. She saw parts of herself in each house so she was going to be happy wherever she ended up. (Although, she did seem a bit more elated than normal when the hat had yelled "Ravenclaw!")

She always loved seeing how the first-years and the transfers would react when their house was announced. To her, the Sorting Hat was never wrong about its choice of placement for each person. She holds so much trust into the hat since there had yet to be any student who looked anything but ecstatic when they were sorted. 

And so, the Sorting Hat had never disappointed her as it always filled her with joy.

"Will you stop pouting, Heej," Gowon rubbed Heejin's back as they waited for the first-years and transfers to enter the Great Hall. "It's the last time we'll get to experience the Sorting Hat ceremony and we should enjoy it don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's your favorite event every year so get excited! Who cares if half of the school is talking about Hyu-"

"Do not say her name," Heejin watches as Yves puts her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, grumpy pants," Yves replies. "Anyways, how many kids do you think will join us this year?"

"Hopefully a lot," Gowon says cheerfully as she looks down at the Ravenclaw crest on her robe. "The more the merrier!"

At last, the doors to the Great Hall open and the new students begin to walk inside. All eyes in the hall shifted to the group of fresh faces.

Heejin watched the new students file in like a hawk, keeping her eye out for Hyu-... _she who shall not be named._

She wondered if she'd be able to pick out which student was her amongst the rest of the transfers considering she has no idea what the girl looks like. But it turned out to be a lot easier than she thought.

There, standing tall amongst the rest of the first-years, was Hyunjin. Apparently, she was the only transfer student of the year so it was near impossible for her to not grab your attention.

Heejin couldn't stop her jaw from dropping once Hyunjin was finally in full view for everyone to see. Gasps were scattered throughout the hall.

"Hey, Heej. You better close your mouth before you catch a fly."

At that, Heejin snapped her mouth shut and a scowl took form. She could hear Gowon snickering at her side, but no matter how hard Heejin tried, she couldn't strip her eyes away from the transfer.

Hyunjin was smiling brightly as she and the first-years made their way down the center aisle. She was holding hands with a young boy to her left and a young girl to her right. It was a sight to see really, every seated student was focused on Hyunjin (which Heejin hated the fact that she was one of them) while Hyunjin's focus was only on the two kids at her sides.

Once the group was gathered in front of the Sorting Hat and the first name was annouced, Hyunjin finally took a moment to look around the hall and at a few other students from each table.

Heejin watched in disgust as a few of the 7th year Ravenclaw boys gave the transfer an upward "How you doin'?" nod. However, she nearly puked when she saw Hyunjin ignore them and instead sent a wink to Vivi, a 7th year Hufflepuff. Vivi giggled with her friends, Choerry and Yeojin as Hyunjin looked away with a satisfactory grin.

 _How repulsing_ , Heejin thought. She who shall not be named is not even that cute.

"Holy crap, she's cute," Yves mutters, yet still loud enough for Heejin to be broken of her trance and shoot daggers at her. "Hey, don't hate the messenger for stating the facts."

Heejin only grumbled in response. She did her best to keep her eyes off the transfer after the fact, but it didn't last long when the girl's name was called out.

While Hyunjin made her way to the chair, Gowon and Yves began to guess which house she was going to be sorted into. Normally, Heejin never made any guesses and instead just hopes that each student gets into Ravenclaw because similar to Gowon, she also believes in the more the merrier.

But for the very first time, as she watched the hat being placed on top of a head, she found herself wishing for one student to join any other house.

The anticipation was eating at her. The Sorting Hat was quieter than usual, making it harder to hear any hints as to what house it was going to announce. After what felt like forever, it finally spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah yes... of course," the Sorting Hat began. "It's quite clear now..."

Heejin looked at Hyunjin, whose eyes were panning across the room.

"The transfer belongs to..."

The Ravenclaw's breath hitched as Hyunjin's eyes landed on hers.

"Slytherin!"

Heejin flinched at the voice and broke eye contact.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

As expected, the Sorting Hat did not disappoint her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apparently there's no better combo for me than Hogwarts and enemies-to-lovers aus.
> 
> For those curious, I do already have the entire story laid out by chapter, but I won't spoil just how many. The way I plan on uploading chapters will be based on completion of the following chapter. For example, once I finish chapter 2, I'll upload chapter 1 and so on and so forth. Hopefully, by having everything all laid out, updates won't be too far apart... hopefully.
> 
> I will also be writing this fic a bit more casually in comparison to my first story (Interruptions) So, some chapters may be long and some may be short, but I hope in the end it will all flow well!
> 
> Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes I may have missed and per usual, I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments and thanks for starting this journey withe me! - S


	2. - 2 - Circumstances

The Slytherin table went crazy after Hyunjin was sorted to the house of green and silver.

Heejin, on the other hand, was holding in her excitement and tried her best to not let the dissatisfied groans coming from the remaining houses to not ruin this moment for her.

She couldn't even imagine what the rest of the year would've been like if she'd have to see the transfer more often due to a shared common room and dormitory. WIth her mind a bit more at ease, Heejin was finally able to enjoy the rest of the night as she pushed away her worries for another day.

As the ceremony wrapped up and all of the new students were seated with their respective housemates, the feast began and food appeared in front of them in an instant.

Throughout the night, she talked, she laughed and more importantly, she flirted. Only in good fun though, never anything serious. Don't get her wrong, Heejin is actually quite the hopeless romantic. The only problem was that she set her standards fairly high and didn't want to date just to date. Because of this, she has always been teased by her friends.

"What was wrong with him this time?" Yves asks as she watches yet another fallen soldier lose the battle for Heejin's heart.

"He slouches," Heejin says nonchalantly, as if her reason were obvious.

"Slouching? I swear your reasons never cease to amaze me. For someone who always dreams of being in a relationship, you do tend to avoid it whenever the opportunity arises."

"Is it wrong of me to want to wait for the right person? And you're one to talk seeing that you aren't that successful at relationships either," Heejin smiles as she lowers her voice. "You've had a crush on Jiwoo for what, 4 years now? And have yet to make a move."

"Alright you've made your point," Yves sighs in defeat and looks to Gowon. "How come you got to be so lucky?"

A shy smile graces Gowon's face as she glances over to the Slytherin table, "I ask myself the same question everyday." She blushes as her girlfriend waves at her cutely, "You know what, I'm going to call her over so she can give you guys some tips."

"Oh no that's not neces-"

"That's kinda embaras-"

But it was too late, as they watch Olivia get out of her seat and head towards the trio. To make matters worse for one particular Ravenclaw, she didn't come alone.

So much for pushing Heejin's worries away for the night as a nuisance came into her sight.

"Hi honey," Olivia says sweetly before glaring at a nearby Ravenclaw to make them scoot over so she could peck Gowon's cheek. "Was there something you needed?"

"Not me specifically, but Yves and Heejin need some relationship advice and I thought who better to the help them than my amazing girlfriend."

Yves buries her head in her hands while Heejin groans in embarassment at the couple's actions.

"How cute."

Heejin's head whips towards the unfamiliar voice. She looks up and is met with a smug grin. A grin Heejin knows that she'll grow to despise. Hating the fact that Hyunjin was looking down at her, she stands up from her seat in hopes of meeting her eye-to-eye. But to her utter disappointment, Hyunjin was still a bit taller than her. Instead of letting this fact get to her, she puts up a fake smile.

"Oh, you think I'm cute?" Heejin responds in a flirty manner in hopes to fluster the girl a bit.

What she doesn't expect is for the slightly taller girl to take a small step back and proceed to look her body up and down.

 _Is she seriously checking me out right now?!_ Heejin's body heats up at the thought.

"Wait a second... I've seen you before," Hyunjin's face hardens. "It was you! You owe me an apology!"

Whatever was going through Heejin's head vanishes in an instant.

"An apology? I've literally never seen you until now," Heejin starts, trying to hide her now growing annoyance at the ridiculous accusation.

"You seriously don't remember?" Hyunjin was in disbelief. "I was talking to some of the first-years near the boats this morning and then you rudely bumped into me without any sort of remorse."

 _Oh_.

"That was you?!" The Ravenclaw recalls the moment. Now although she isn't exactly Hyunjin's biggest fan, she still holds responsibility for her actions. So, she decided that she'll give a quick apology and then go back to disliking her. "Well look, I'm truly sor-"

"Oh no, it's too late for that now," the annoying grin returned on Hyunjin's face. "There's only one form of an apology that I'll accept now and from the looks of it, you seem like a people pleaser."

Heejin crosses her arms at the notion, but unfortunately there was some truth to the Slytherin's words. Heejin may love attention, but the negative type is not what she strives for. "So, what exactly are you trying to ask me then?"

"Go on a date with me."

Suddenly, oohs and ahhs could be heard throughout the hall. It was then when Heejin finally noticed that the entire hall had quieted down ever since she had stood up. Even the professors were watching them in amusement.

Heejin couldn't believe it. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. When she was finally going to say yes to her first date it was supposed to be romantic. It was supposed to be with someone special. Not Kim Hyunjin. A girl she barely knew, yet still manages to put her in a sour mood at the mention of her name. 

She could say no of course, but her life was never that simple. Heejin is not one to let her faults go unresolved and right now she very badly wants to make an exception, but her reputation prevents her from doing so. Refusing Hyunjin's request is essentially refusing to apologize and that is not something she wants to be associated with. Especially not when the entire school is watching.

"Fine."

\----- The Next Day -----

When Heejin woke up the next morning, her head was pounding in pain and the alarm clock going off was certainly not helping.

"Why me," she wailed in exaggeration. "I can never catch a break can I? It's only the second day for goodness sake!"

"Quick Gowon, get her signature! I think we're living with a future Academy Award winner for best whiner!" In an instant, Yves was hit by a thrown pillow but that didn't stop her from laughing.

Heejin sat up groggily and yawned as she streched her arms into the air. For a moment, she forgot about everything that had transpired the day before. It was only a few more seconds until she was brought back to reality.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Heejin jumps out of bed and starts to get dressed quickly, in hopes of avoiding that conversation.

"Don't play dumb," Gowon says as she puts on her own robe. "You know I owe Olivia 20 dollars and I have to plan my next date because of you? I suck at planning dates. Why couldn't you wait to say yes to a date until next semester?"

"Wait... Did you make a bet with your girlfriend about my dating life?!"

"It was just for fun," Gowon teased. "One thing I will say though was that I never would've bet that your first date would have been with Hyu-"

"Okay bye!" Heejin rushes at the door as she was finally all dressed up.

Just before Heejin was out of earshot, she hears Yves yell out, "You can't avoid _her_ forever, Heejin!" 

And unfortunately for her, Yves was right.

\-----

Heejin was now sitting in the courtyard having just finished her last lesson of the day, Charms.

She was supposed to be working on the homework, but a Griffyndor girl had sat next her and was clearly trying to flirt. In all honestly, Heejin wasn't really paying attention to what the girl, whose name she thinks is Kim Lip, was saying. Heejin was feeling a bit guilty because the girl is actually very pretty and she's probably very sweet, but the Ravenclaw had too many other things on her mind that she just nodded and laughed whenever the moment seemed necessary.

"Heejin, there you are!"

A wave of relief washed over Heejin knowing that her conversation with the Griffyndor was about to be over due to the interruption.

She looked away from Kim Lip to see who her savior was, but immediately regretted it at the sight of a Slytherin.

Once Hyunjin had reached the table, she acknowledges the Griffyndor first.

"Hey, you're Kim Lip right?"

Heejin nearly gags at the way Kim Lip blushes in the Slytherin's presence. "Y-you know who I am?"

"Of course, we're in potions together. I was partnered up with your friend, Jiwoo, and she pointed you out to me," Hyunjin sends the girl a friendly smile.

 _She knows Jiwoo?_ Heejin thinks, before returning her focus back to the two in front of her.

"Do you mind if I take your spot for a minute? There's something I've got to talk to Heejin about."

Kim Lip quickly realizes what the Slytherin was referring to considering that everyone witnessed what had happened in the Great Hall last night. She glances between Heejin and Hyunjin nervously before standing, "O-Of course! I'll just uh-go."

Once the Griffyndor was out of sight, it was now only the two of them left in the courtyard.

Hyunjin moved to sit down, but was forced to a stop as Heejin raised her hand.

"No need for that," Heejin says coldly as she opens her textbook to study. "What do you want?"

Hyunjin laughs in response, "I hope you know that your cold attitude makes you look very hot." She pushes Heejin's hand away and sits down next to her.

"And you look revolting," Heejin says as she slides a bit away from the other girl, her eyes going back to her book.

Hyunjin pretends to act offended at the comment, but her smirk never falters. "You say that and yet if I recall correctly, you agreed to go on a date with me."

At that, Heejin shuts her book closed before facing Hyunjin.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm only going on this date with you as a form of an apology and not for any other reason. It's simply a matter of circumstance."

WIth Hyunjin's lack of response, Heejin gathers her things and starts to leave.

After a few steps, Hyunjin speaks out.

"Hold on a sec! We're supposed to discuss our date."

Heejin spins on her heels and looks at the Slytherin.

"Saturday, seven o'clock," she says bluntly. "Pick me up at the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower. It doesn't matter to me what we do because frankly, I don't care."

\-----

As Heejin makes her way back to the Tower, she wishes she could cast the Muffliato Charm on herself to block out those around her.

The whispers were no longer just "Heejin" or just "Hyunjin," it was now "Heejin _and_ Hyunjin" all in one breath.

And for the very first time, Heejin wished people would leave her name out of their mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What a turn of events! I wonder what their date will entail...
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments and keep your feedback coming! If you have any ideas of your own that you'd like to see in the future, I'm open to hearing them!
> 
> Til the next - S


	3. - 3 - The Arrangement

It's unbelievable, Heejin thinks, that for once she wanted people to stop flirting with her.

In years past, Heejin has had her fair amount of admirers. As ridiculous as it may sound, there has never been a day during the school year where someone hasn't come up and flirted with her.

But over the course of the first week, students have been approaching her at a rate she wasn't prepared for.

The last time she felt such a high rate was after she came out as bisexual and girls, albeit not as much as boys, started flirting with her too. (At least they were a bit more softer with their advances.)

Now, it was like the only time she would be left alone was in the solace of her own room.

It was becoming to get a bit too much. Suffocating, almost. 

At first, she loved the new abudance of attention and found ways to deal with it. After all, she hoped at least one person out of everyone would stick out to her and keep her attention, but now each student kept bringing up a sore subject. Somewhere along their conversation, the other person would always bring up Hyunjin in some way shape or form.

_"Hyunjin can't treat you like I can." "What does Hyunjin have that I don't?" "In case Hyunjin breaks your heart, I'll be here to pick up the pieces."_

(Heejin scoffs at the idea of Hyunjin causing her any strong emotional damage. What an unrealistic thing to say.)

So, now not only was she overwhelmed with the amount of people approaching her, but each conversation would be tainted by the mention of the Slytherin.

This made her wonder whether or not it was because of her date with Hyunjin that had caused such an increase of interest in her from other students. They must think that now that Heejin had finally accepted to go on a date (even though it was only as a form of an apology), she'll probably be more open to going on dates with others from here on out.

One student in particular never stopped bugging her.

Shin Ryujin.

If you needed to find a human embodiment of the phrase 'Never gives up,' Ryujin is your girl.

For as long as Heejin could remember, Ryujin (who just so happens to also be a Slytherin) would always flirt with her at any given moment despite the countless rejections Heejin has given her. She appreciates the girl's efforts, but Ryujin would keep flirting with her to the point where it got down right annoying.

Still, she puts up with Ryujin after all these years and allows their current conversation to continue. She was tuning out the other girl for the most part, until of course, she brought up Hyunjin.

"I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with her."

 _At least someone agrees with me_ , Heejin thinks.

"She is really hot though," Ryujin pauses, realizing her slip up. "N-Not as hot as you of course! You will always be number one in my heart!"

Heejin quietly scoffs as she walks away from her.

\----- Saturday Night -----

She's looking at herself in the mirror when she hears Yves whistle.

"For someone who isn't excited for their date, you sure dressed up."

"Well, it's my very first date so I at least want to look nice. Just know I'm dressing up for myself and not for _her_ ," Heejin says defensively.

Heejin thought her outfit was actually quite simple. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing a baby pink blouse underneath a blue jean jacket along with white pants and sneakers. She didn't want to wear anything too over-the-top considering that she has zero clue as to what she was going to be doing with Hyunjin (which is at her own fault).

Speaking of her date, it was almost seven and Heejin was actually starting to feel a bit nervous. She tries to shake it off as she gives herself one final look in the mirror before turning to her friends.

"Well, wish me luck and pray that I won't die of boredom."

"Oh come on Heej," Gowon starts. "It's your first ever date! I remember my first date with Olivia and it was one of the best nights of my life. Just give her a chance, it's not like she's really done anything bad to you."

Heejin knows that Gowon has a point, but there's just something about the Slytherin that absolutely bothers her. 

"She's stealing my spotlight and that's reason enough not to," she tells her friends (and to herself).

\-----

_She's late._

It was ten minutes past seven and Hyunjin was no where in sight. She thought about heading back up to the dorms until she finally spots the Slytherin speed-walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry," Hyunjin pants out once she reaches her. "It's just I had no clue where the Tower was and whenever I asked someone for help, they'd flirt with me. Like what? It was weird. Anyways, I just followed some Ravenclaws around hoping at least one person would be heading here. I'm pretty sure I creeped out the girl I followed, but at least-"

"Hyunjin, it's fine," Heejin stopped the girl from rambling. "Let's just go, okay?"

The taller girl nodded and started to lead Heejin away from the Tower.

With Heejin walking a step behind Hyunjin, she had the chance to take in what Slytherin was wearing.

She looked fairly simple as well. Hyunjin's hair was in loose waves that cascaded over a white button-up with the long sleeves rolled-up a bit up her forearm. Then, it was paired with ripped black jeans and Nikes.

Heejin would've said that Hyunjin actually looked quite cute, but didn't want to give the girl the satisfaction.

After following Hyunjin aimlessly around the castle for quite some time, she took a moment to take in her surroundings and was soon very confused.

"What in the world are we doing on the seventh floor?" Heejin asked as Hyunjin appeared to be looking for something.

"You'll see," the other girl replies as she approaches a blank wall. "I know it was around here somewhere."

Heejin rolls her eyes behind Hyunjin's back as she thinks that the girl must be crazy, "I have been up here plenty of times and I assure you that there is nothing-"

Suddenly, a door appears in the wall that Hyunjin was inspecting.

Heejin's jaw dropped, "I-Is that...Y-You found the Room of Requirement?!? I've been looking for this room ever since my first year! H-How did you-"

"I was exploring the castle, trying to get familiar with it," Hyunjin starts to explain. "When I was up here, I was thinking about where our date was going to be because I had no clue where the students could go around here."

Heejin just listens in astonishment.

"Next thing I know, these doors pop-up out of nowhere and when I went in, it was like it read my mind. It had everything I needed and well...," Hyunjin looks at Heejin with a soft smile. "I'll let you see for yourself."

Hyunjin opened the door and lets Heejin walk through first with tentative steps.

The Ravenclaw couldn't stop the gasp that fell from her lips as she stepped inside.

The room was lit up by dim fairy lights that were dangled across the ceiling as well as a lit fireplace at the center of the opposite wall for support.

At the center of the floor was a spread-out blanket accompanied with a few board games and a picnic basket.

Heejin couldn't believe it.

It was... _perfect_.

She was never one that was into grand dates, instead she had always imagined small and intimate settings and this was exactly that. And the fact that this was what she got for her first date, she was speechless.

"Do you like it?" she hears Hyunjin approach her from behind.

Heejin's thoughts were broken as she turned to look at the owner of the voice and a small pout formed on her face.

_If only if it were with the perfect person._

"Crap," Hyunjin mutters before sounding a bit saddened. "You don't like it."

"No, it's... it's actually quite nice," Heejin reassures her and releases a sigh. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Once the pair were in comfortable positions on top of the blanket, Hyunjin pours the two of them some hot chocolate while Heejin looks through the games.

"So-uh, do you like what you see?" Hyunjin asks.

Heejin's eyes widen at the girl's statement, "Excuse me?"

After a few seconds, Hyunjin understood why the girl was so shocked.

"Oh-OH! I-I wasn't referring to myself!" She says frantically, "I was referring to the games!"

"Yeah, sure you were," Heejin says sarcastically, not believing Hyunjin's explanation.

Considering their last interaction in the courtyard, Hyunjin wasn't surprised at Heejin's immediate shift in mood.

"You know, you're not how people put you out to be."

With the Ravenclaw's curiousity now piqued, she responds. "And how exactly are people describing me?"

"They act like you're a goddess around here," Heejin smiles at the words, but it soon vanishes as Hyunjin continued. "Yet clearly you're quite the opposite. I was looking forward to getting to know you, but now I think it'd be a waste of time."

If looks could kill, Hyunjin would be a goner.

"You think _I'm_ a waste of time?" Heejin says angrily. "Tell that to all the people who've been approaching me ever since I agreed to go on a date," Heejin holds up air quotes at that word, "with you!"

"Are you trying to make me jealous by telling me that other people are flirting with you?" Hyunjin teases, unaffected by the fact that Heejin was really starting to get pissed off.

"In your dreams!" Heejin says in astonishment. "You know what, you should be feeling bad instead. Because of you, I've yet to have a moment to myself whenever I leave Ravenclaw Tower. They all think I must be emotionally available now ever since I decided to agree to this," Heejin gestures to their surroundings. 

They stare at each other in silence for a while, an odd tension growing between the two.

"You've got a point."

"Really?" Heejin says in disbelief. She didn't actually think that Hyunjin was going to take responsibilty of something she had zero control over. But since she did, Heejin quickly composes herself. "I mean, yes. Yes, I do have a point."

"Well, how about I help you out then to make up for any hardships I may have caused you," Hyunjin sincerely offers.

 _Interesting_ , Heejin thinks as she starts to sip on her hot chocolate. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Make her do something embarrassing perhaps?_

Before Heejin can make any suggestions, Hyunjin beats her to it. 

"Let's pretend that we're together."

Heejin nearly spits out her drink, "What?!"

"Let's act like we're each other's girlfriend. Right now, people know that this date doesn't exactly mean that you're no longer single. So in their eyes, not only are you still available, but like you said, there's been an overwhelming increase since it also seems like you're more willing to go on dates."

"So, you're suggesting that-"

"If we tell everyone that we're official, hopefully they'll respect our relationship and stop bothering you. That way, you'll get to walk around the castle without constantly having to look over your shoulder."

Heejin hates to admit it, but what Hyunjin is saying actually makes sense. 

_I guess I could get a break from all the flirting for a while... especially from Ryujin. Yves and Gowon would stop teasing me too. And on paper, Hyunjin and I would make an amazing couple. Hogwarts' It Girl with the Quidditch Prospect who shocked the world by being the first female student at Durmstrang? That alone would put me under such a spotlight that I've never experienced before-_

_Omo-No. Am I really considering this!? There's absolutely no way... right?_

"Is this some joke? Am I being pranked right now?" Heejin looks around the room, searching for non-existent cameras.

"Look, it was just a suggestion. All I'm saying is that it's a pretty darn good solution to your problem. We only have to pretend for as long as you want to, of course."

"Well, what's in it for you?" Heejin asks skeptically as she crosses her arms. "There's no way you'd sacrifice your dating life to simply help me. You've literally only been here for a week."

"I have my own reasons and I'll leave it at that. I'll help you and you help me," Hyunjin grins. "So, are you up for it or not?"

As much as Heejin dislikes the girl, the pros seem to outweigh the only con: Hyunjin. 

_It's only for a few months and at least Hyunjin is decent looking...ew..._

"I can't believe you're actually serious about this. You want to fake date, but you don't even know my last name," the Ravenclaw laughs mockingly. 

"How about you tell me what it is so we can start setting up the ground rules?" Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. 

It was then when Heejin heard Gowon's voice in the back of her head. 

_"Give her a chance."_

This was probably not the situation that Gowon had meant it for, but she guesses it was a sign. 

Heejin sighs, "Fine. It's Jeon and firstly, absolutely no one else can know about this."

"Of course, _Jeon_. Second, I need us to last at least until the end of winter break. If you want to go longer, that's fine with me."

"Odd request, but sure. I doubt I'll need you any longer after that anyways. What about our backstory? Everyone knows why we went on the date, but how did we make it official?"

"Oh that's easy! You fell for my charms and you couldn't possibly say no when I asked you to be my girlfriend," Hyunjin says playfully. 

"Impossible. Can you at least make it sound a bit more romantic?"

"How about you kissed me," Hyunjin pauses after seeing Heejin pull a face. "Okay, I kissed you and it left such an effect on me that I just had to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"That's better."

"Oh! Speaking of kissing, how do you want to handle PDA?"

Heejin froze at the thought. When she agreed to this scheme, she completely forgot that they'll have to do that in order to make their relationship look real. But she felt like it was too late to back out now. 

"Okay-um, you can initiate anything that you think is necessary," Heejin says a bit shyly. "As for kisses, pecks on the cheek or my-um forehead is fine. But for the lips, only I get to initiate them, okay?"

Hyunjin nods in understanding before adding on with a bit more serious tone, "That's fine with me, I'm up for whatever works best for you. Just make sure to tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable right away and I'll stop immediately."

Heejin nodded in return.

"No other rules?" Hyunjin asks. "No cliché 'don't fall in love with me'?"

"We don't need it because you don't like me in that way and I _definitely_ do not like you in that way," Heejin says plainly. "So neither of us need to worry about that."

"So I guess we're really doing this, huh?"

"You're the one who suggested it," Heejin says matter-of-factly.

"And you're the one who agreed to it, Jeon," Hyunjin counters. 

Soon after, the pair decides to play a few rounds of Jenga because this was technically a date.

They would go back and forth when it came to winning. With both being so competitive, the loser would always demand another round after a defeat. Finally, Heejin managed to pull off two wins in a row which caused her to jump up in joy.

"Game over, sucker!"

"You cheated!" Hyunjin let's out with a scowl. "You purposely put your hand on my thigh when I was pulling the block out!"

"It's not my fault that you jumped," Heejin pokes out her tongue. "Stop being such a sore loser."

Afterwards, Heejin stands up to put her jean jacket back on prompting Hyunjin to give her a confused look. Heejin starts to make her way to the door before she stops and looks back after realizing that Hyunjin wasn't following her. 

"You're not going to walk me back to my dorm? As my fake-girlfriend, you're not starting out too hot," then Heejin continues to walk forward. 

"My bad! I didn't know our night was over," the Slytherin says as she quickly catches up to Heejin. 

For a moment, Heejin thought she heard a tinge of sadness in Hyunjin's voice but just shrugged it off. 

"Don't worry, _sweetie_ ," Heejin teases, catching Hyunjin completely off guard. "We're dating now remember? Sadly for me, this means I'll be seeing your annoying face around more often."

Hyunjin sends the girl her classic grin at that, glad to see the old Heejin back. "And then this annoying face will keep reminding you that you agreed to this too."

Heejin just rolls her eyes, reminding herself why she went along with the whole 'fake-dating' thing in the first place.

_It's just to get a break from all the flirting and teasing from everyone, but still of course, gaining more attention because of the fact that I'm now going to be in a relationship with Hyu-ugh-Hyunjin._

Once they reached the bottom of the Tower, they parted with an awkward goodbye.

Thankfully, Yves and Gowon were already sleeping by the time she returned to their room. She won't have to deal with their nosiness until tomorrow. 

Now, Heejin is laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she remembers her night with Hyunjin and their newly formed arrangement. 

_What did I just get myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so it begins!
> 
> How well do you think their rules will hold up? What do you think Hyunjin's reason was?
> 
> Well, let's just hope neither of them regret it...
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> \- S
> 
> (Uhhh I created a twitter sooo...Let's be moots!: rv_twice5)


	4. - 4 - Unexpected Firsts

Despite being the last to sleep, Heejin was the first to wake up.

She couldn't help but be relieved as she looked to her left and right and see that both Yves and Gowon were still knocked out.

She honestly had no clue on how she was supposed to explain to her best friends that the girl she despised so quickly was now suddenly her girlfriend after one night. So, by waking up a bit earlier, Heejin hoped she'd come up with something by the time they gathered for breakfast.

She got ready as quietly as she could and tip-toed out of the room.

As she walked to the Great Hall, she was grateful that no one had come up to ask her about her date with Hyunjin. However, to no surprise, she heard the whispers.

" _Heejin and Hyunjin..."_

After much thought, Heejin realized that their names actually compliment the other quite well when mentioned together (as long as her name is said first though).

By the time she entered the Great Hall, she was not shocked at the lack of students seated inside considering the time. And so, another wave of relief came over her considering the fact that she'd be able to come up with a plan without much distraction.

\-----

She couldn't stop her leg from shaking as she watched more and more students entering the Great Hall, none of which being her best friends.

Even though she had a plan for her reveal, it didn't make her any less nervous. 

Trying to make it less nerve-wracking, Heejin made her plan simple. As soon as Yves and Gowon sat down, she was just going to say it bluntly, right away. Probably not the best idea, but she'll find a way to handle their reactions.

At last, she sees the duo walking in and waves them over in an instant.

 _Okay. This is it,_ she thinks as the others sit down.

"I'm-"

"Jeon Heejin!"

The Ravenclaw jumps at the tone of Yves' voice.

"You had us worried sick!" Yves wails. "Not only did we not see you return last night, but you weren't even there in the morning and here I thought you hated her! Y-You're too young and naïve, Heej!"

Heejin's eyebrows furrow at the last sentence and looks to Gowon in hopes of an explanation. The blonde leans in and whispers, "You know how she is, being all overprotective of us. She's thinks... she thinks you _spent the night_ with Hyunjin..."

Heat rushes to Heejin's cheeks at the insinuation.

"Oh my-NO Yves," she panics as she lowers her voice. "W-We certainly did not do any of _that._ "

Still a bit suspicious, Yves starts to look around the hall.

"Did she do something to you, Heej? Do you need me to-I'll go beat her up right now," she says as she suddenly spots Hyunjin approaching them. Heejin glances behind herself to see the transfer as well and immediately turns back to her friends. She had to confess now before Hyunjin reached them.

"She didn't do anything bad, I swear! I-It's just that we're dat-" Heejin stops as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Apparently Heejin's words went in one ear and out the other as she sees Yves sit up straigher and narrow her eyes. The tall Ravenclaw was ready to verbally go off on Hyunjin, but came to a halt at the Slytherin's next words.

"Hey baby," Hyunjin says casually before leaning down and placing a peck on Heejin's forehead.

Simultaneously, the Ravenclaw trio as well as anyone else who had witnessed the action felt their jaw drop at the sight.

Once Hyunjin takes a seat beside her, Heejin breaks out of her momentary shock and sees her friends' eyes go back and forth between her and the Slytherin.

"Surprise..." Heejin says cautiously, unsure of what Yves and Gowon were going to say next.

The possibilities were endless in Heejin's mind. 

"I WON!" Gowon yells suddenly as she stands from her seat, grabbing everyone's attention. Then, she points to her girlfriend who was sitting at the Slytherin table, "Olivia! Give me my 20 dollars back!"

Heejin didn't know what to say at that. Although she couldn't believe that her friend had yet again made a bet on her love life.

_She made a bet that I would get with Hyunjin?!?_

"WHY?" she hears Olivia yell back. 

Gowon looks to both Heejin and Hyunjin, "Should I yell it out or do you guys want to announce it on your own terms?"

Honestly, Heejin wasn't sure. She never had to reveal such a thing in the past. To tell her friends is one thing, but to the whole school? She had no clue on what she wanted to do so she had no choice but to turn to Hyunjin for help.

As soon as she saw the mischievous glint in Hyunjin's eyes and her smug smile, she had a feeling that she was going to regret giving the Slytherin the final say.

She watched in fear as Hyunjin stood up on top of the seating bench.

"Sorry to bother you all!" Hyunjin yells. "I just wanted to let you know that I am extremely lucky!"

Hyunjin glances down to meet Heejin's eyes as she says her next words with a soft smile, "To get to call the very smart and very beautiful Jeon Heejin my girlfriend!"

Then, Hyunjin jumps off the bench and gently grabs Heejin's hand before briefly kissing it.

A chorus of aw's, defeated sighs and angry grumbles quickly followed throughout the Hall and Heejin couldn't stop the blush forming on her cheeks, one that she tried to hide immediately. 

Once Hyunjin sits back down, Yves has a huge smile on her face.

"Well, well, well. Now this was a twist," Yves says happily. "I guess I have no choice, but to give you two my blessing. I've never seen Heejin blush before!"

"I guess there's always a first time for everything, right?" Hyunjin replies with a laugh.

\-----

The Slytherin's statement seemed to haunt Heejin throughout the rest of September as she experienced many firsts.

1\. When she was on her way to class.

She was on her way to her one of her lessons when chills went down her spine as someone approached her left side.

"Where are you heading, baby girl?"

She feels Hyunjin press her lips against her cheeks and then starts walking alongside her.

It's only been a few days into their "relationship," but Heejin has yet to get used to the other girl's nicknames nor affectionate pecks. They always catch her off guard and it takes her a couple of seconds to remember that she can't let her shock be apparent. People would start to get suspicious if Heejin kept acting like Hyunjin's actions were without reason.

"Not that you need to know, but I'm going to DADA."

"DADA? You do remember that I'm a newbie here, right? I have no idea what that means."

"Oh I know," Heejin smirks. "I just like seeing you look confused."

Hyunjin sends her a fake smile, "Well aren't you such a great girlfriend?"

"I'd be the best," Heejin boasted before lowering her voice. "But due to our _situation_ , you won't get to reap those benefits."

"I think I'll survive," Hyunjin says before the pair turns into another long hallway, one that was a bit more crowded. "Speaking of our situation, has it been working?"

As they walk, they were aware of the small glances that the other students were trying to do subtly, but were glaringly obvious. However, that was all the students really did, just look and whisper. Ever since Hyunjin's grand reveal in the Great Hall a few days ago, no one would approach Heejin.

It was just as she wanted. She was still the center of attention, but it was now two-fold whenever Hyunjin's with her and the crazy amount of romantic advances had dissipated greatly.

Granted, she was with Hyunjin at the moment so no one in their right mind would make any attempt. But even when Heejin was with her friends or by herself in the library, she was not met with any advances.

Well, except those from Ryujin.

"For the most part, it has," Heejin answers. "Apparently, Ryujin can't get the hint. You actually might know her, she's in your house."

 _Speak of the devil_ , Heejin thinks as she spots Ryujin a bit further down the hall. She nods towards the girl in order for Hyunjin to take notice of the other Slytherin as well. Heejin knew it worked as she sees the taller girl's eyes narrow.

There was shift in the air and Hyunjin's expression became hard for Heejin to read.

"Has she done anything that makes you uncomfortable?"

The shorter girl was taken aback at the sudden change in Hyunjin's tone, so she just shakes her head in response.

As they near the area in which Ryujin was at, she feels an unfamiliar warmth in her hand.

The Ravenclaw peeks down and sees that her left hand was now intertwined with Hyunjin's right.

This was the first time Heejin held hands with anyone like this. It was so _intimate._

As she looks back up, she notices that they were now close enough to which Ryujin could acknowledge the pair if she wanted too. And of course, she did.

"Hey Heejin, you're looking as beautiful as always," Ryujin says flirtatiously before checking Heejin out. Hyunjin coughs causing Ryujin to shift her focus, "Oh... And hi to you too, Kim."

It was then when the sole Ravenclaw felt Hyunjin give her hand a little squeeze, as if trying to comfort her.

"Good morning, Ryujin. _My_ girlfriend really is beautiful isn't she?" Hyunjin says as she looks at Heejin with a soft smile.

Heejin can't even comprehend what was happening because she feels Hyunjin kiss her cheek again, but her lips lingered a second longer than the one given earlier.

Hyunjin pulls away and turns back to the other girl, "But you do know there's more to her than just looks right?"

_Wait._

It was as if Heejin was watching a silent battle between the two Slytherins before her. They were staring at each other, but Hyunjin was exuding confidence with a smirk whereas Ryujin just stood with her lips in a fine line.

_What in the world is going on right now?!_

"We should get going baby," Heejin says in hopes to break the tension. She was too confused at the two Slytherins to realize how calling Hyunjin 'baby' had so easily slipped out from her mouth. "I'm going to be late for Defense Against the Darks Arts."

That manages to catch Hyunjin's attention as she looks back towards her with a bright smile.

"DADA?"

Heejin nods with a smile of her own at Hyunjin's realization. The taller girl's facial expression at the moment was actually quite adorable.

_Adorable?!_

In an instant, Heejin stops her thoughts by looking at Ryujin and speaks casually.

"See ya," then she started to drag Hyunjin with their intertwined hands away from Ryujin as well as all the other prying eyes.

Once they were far enough, Heejin probed for an explanation.

"Care to explain that awkward tension just now?"

"Ryujin flirted with you," Hyunjin says, her tone sounding a bit bitter as she said the girl's name. "I hope she got the hint."

It was then when Heejin understood. It wouldn't make sense if Hyunjin just let people flirt with her 'girlfriend.' How did she not realize this sooner? To think that Hyunjin might have actually been jealous. There was no way. 

_Or maybe...?_ Heejin wonders as she looks down and sees that they are still holding hands when they definitely don't need to be.

2\. When she just woke up.

"Gowon, Olivia sent you flowers again!"

"It is too early for you to be yelling Yves," Heejin complains as she covers her head with her pillow.

She hears Gowon get out of bed while squealing, but then she stops abrubtly.

"These aren't for me... they're for Heejin!" Gowon says a bit more excitedly.

Heejin sits up immediately, the pillow falling aimlessly to the floor, "Really?"

"Yeah, look at the card!" Gowon places the vase of flowers on Heejin's bedside table, "Your girl is truly something."

Heejin fails to hear the "Your girl" as she was too busy picking up the note. She sees hand-writing that was a bit sloppy, but was still legible.

" _From the second sexiest person in the world. (You're the first by the way ;) ) - Hyun._ "

"Gosh she's the worst."

"And yet you still have a huge smile on your face," Yves smirks.

Heejin reaches up to touch her face because she didn't even realize that she was smiling. She scolds herself for reacting in such a manner. Who cares if Hyunjin sent her flowers, it's not like the flowers were anything special.

"It's no big deal," Heejin tries to play it off. "I mean, she even sent roses. How basic of her."

"Quit lying," Gowon laughs. "It is a big deal because no one has sent you flowers before _and_ you absolutely adore roses. You don't have to downplay your excitement in front of us, Heej."

 _Excitement? Pff-I'm not-no... She only sent it for the act,_ Heejin keeps repeating to herself. _Anything to do with Kim Hyunjin is meaningless and annoying._

_I do not like her._

3\. When she was in the Quidditch stands.

Heejin was watching the Griffyndor and Slytherin scrimmage.

Of course, she's not entirely there for "cheering-on" (as the taller girl had requested) Hyunjin. She's also there to scout both teams in order to prepare for when she and her Ravenclaw's would face them. It was simply for strategic purposes.

Even so, she kind of had to watch Hyunjin a bit more closely because similarly to her, Hyunjin was the Slytherin's seeker. In a legitimate sense, they were truly rivals. As she watched, she hated that she understood why the Slytherin was a top prospect. Hyunjin flew effortlessly and her eyes never seemed to have lost track of the Golden Snitch whereas Heejin had lost it a few times herself.

_Guess I gotta step my game up._

The scrim overall was fun to watch too. It was the classic Griffyndor vs Slytherin, but not in the old, good vs evil way. Still, it was a rivalry nonetheless so their games were always a bit scrapier.

Maybe a bit too scrapy for one player in particular.

Heejin looked down only for a few seconds, to write one of her observations of a Griffyndor player, when a voice yelled out.

"KIM! WATCH OUT!"

By the time Heejin looked up, she saw a flash of green falling from the sky. With her instincts kicking in, she managed to yell out the cushioning charm just in time. 

Before she even realized, Heejin was already making her way down to the pitch as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she was finally on the field, she ran to the huddled players in which she swears she got down there in record speed.

"Move!"

Instantly, the Griffyndor and Slytherin players made way for her.

"You're hurt?" Heejin kneels down next to Hyunjin, who was holding her shoulder. "I thought I said the charm in time!"

"You did hon," Hyunjin starts laughing. "But I think you missed the part where I got slammed by a bludger."

At that, Heejin's face became a bit more serious as she stood up and glared at the Griffyndors.

"Who. Was. It."

There was no response. 

"Who!"

Finally, a female player slowly raised her hand. 

"Jinsoul?! I am gonna-"

Heejin started to charge at the girl, but soon found herself being lifted in the air and slung over a shoulder. 

"Who the hell-Hyunjin!?! Put me-Put me down! Your shoulder!"

"It's my good shoulder," Hyunjin reassures before talking back to Jinsoul and the others. "I'm so sorry about that. She's a fiesty one."

Once they were in locker room, Hyunjin finally placed her down.

"I am not fiesty!"

"Heejin, you were literally about to attack the poor girl."

"Why are you on her side?! She hurt you and you could have been severely injured!"

"Sides? I'm not on any sides! It's part of the game-"

"So!? Am I not allowed to be worried for my girlfriend?!" Heejin says with an angry huff and stomps away from the Slytherin.

4\. When she was heading to the Great Hall.

By now, a few days had past since their mini argument and Heejin was surprised, yet grateful that Hyunjin had given her some space. As of late, the other girl has always found ways to invade her thoughts and so she hoped that this short time apart would help put them at ease.

However, word had quickly spread about their small 'lover's quarrel' and so no matter how hard she tried to not think about the other girl during these past few days, the whispers would always bring Hyunjin right back up. Of course, she knew at some point that they'd have to make-up, but Heejin would rather be caught dead than be the one to apologize first.

So, for what feels like the millionth time, she tries to get Hyunjin out of her head as she makes her way to the Great Hall when suddenly she's forced to a halt.

A pair of arms had wrapped around her waist from behind her. She nearly jumped out of the person's arms in fear, but stopped as she heard the person mumble into her shoulder.

"Ahm-shory."

Heejin's body relaxes as she recognizes the muffled voice and vanilla scent, but then she crosses her arms.

_Hyunjin._

"What did you say?" the Ravenclaw asks as she faces her head away from the other girl, the anger in her voice just barely noticeable.

"I said I'm sorry," Hyunjin says a bit more clearly as she lifts her head off of the Ravenclaw's shoulder.

She feels Hyunjin loosen her grip around her waist, "Can you turn around and look at me, please?" 

With Heejin being as stubborn as she is, she didn't want to. But, she notes all the eyes on them and realizes that now was the time to make-up with the girl.

"Babyyy," she hears Hyunjin whine and at that she finally turns around while still in the Slytherin's arms.

Heejin nearly regrets doing so because the sight she saw after the fact washes away her remaining anger and almost made her want to melt on the spot.

She was met with Hyunjin giving her sad eyes and an endearing little pout.

_Now that's just unfair._

"Look, I'm really sorry for making you upset... and for calling you fiesty, _but_ if I'm being honest that's one of the things that I like about you. I'm sure I told you before, but I always find you very attractive when you're mad," the Slytherin teases, trying to lighten the mood.

Heejin's face gets hot and lightly slaps Hyunjin's arm at the comment, causing the taller girl to laugh. Heejin tries to wiggle out of the girl's arms, but that just makes Hyunjin pull her in a bit closer.

''But in all seriousness," Hyunjin's voice softens and meets Heejin's eyes. "You're right. I should and will always be on your side, no matter what. I'm sorry for making you think I'd choose anyone but you when that is definitely not the case. I'll aways pick you."

The two stare at each other quietly for a moment, a million thoughts running through their heads.

Finally, Heejin sighs.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry for yelling at you too," she says sincerely. "You didn't deserve that and I was just really worried. I hate seeing people get hurt."

In another world, their conversation would've ended there, but the people around them reminded Heejin of the _role_ she's in. The _relationship_ she's in. So, she goes on.

"You make me worried because you mean so much to me, Hyun," Heejin lets out a fake groan. "Gosh, I hate how much I like you."

For a split second, something flashes in Hyunjin's eyes, but she manages to compose herself quickly before Heejin could try to decipher it.

"Not _really_ like me?" the Slytherin grins.

Heejin wraps her arms around Hyunjin's neck, "Fine, I hate how much I _really_ like you."

"Good," Hyunjin leans in to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Because I really like you too."

\--

"I meant it, you know?" Hyunjin speaks up as the two were seated across from each other, now eating lunch in the Great Hall. "I didn't say it just because people were watching us."

Heejin's breath hitches.

"I really am sorry for making you upset," Hyunjin finishes.

"Oh um-me too... I'm sorry," Heejin replies after a few seonds, realizing that the Slytherin was only referring to the apology for making her angry, not everything else that was said after it.

It makes her wonder what would've happened if Hyunjin meant it all...

and if she did too.

5\. When she was in the courtyard.

What was normally just the trio of Ravenclaws hanging out in the courtyard during free period, it had now included two Slytherins.

Ever since Heejin and Hyunjin had started dating, Hyunjin and Olivia became fast friends. Not only were they from the same house, but now they both had girlfriends that were best friends too. Before, Olivia would only join the Ravenclaws a few times, but since Hyunjin was now added to the mix, there was someone who'd help her deal with the crazy trio.

And so, five instead of three people were now sitting on the grass.

"This sucks," Yves pouts. "It was cool when I had another single person, but now I'm a fifth wheel! Fifth!"

All the other girls couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll find someone one day too," Gowon reassures. "If someone like Heejin can, you can too."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Heejin pouts too as she crosses her arms.

"I'm just teasing," the small Ravenclaw giggles and so do the two Slytherins.

Then, Hyunjin wraps her arm around Heejin and starts rubbing her arm in hopes to console her a bit. Unconciously, Heejin nearly shrugged the girl's arm off, completely forgetting that she wasn't supposed to. Although she managed to stop her movements from continuing, Hyunjin still felt the slight jerk and proceeded to lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry," Hyunjin apologizes sincerely and removes her arm.

After feeling the absence, Heejin oddly felt bad. She didn't mean to make Hyunjin think she was uncomfortable. Admittedly, she actually kind of liked the warmth it provided considering the fall weather. Since she couldn't outwardly tell Hyunjin that she didn't mind having her arm around her due to the presence of their friends, she hoped her next action would convey the message.

She scoots a bit closer next to Hyunjin and grabs her arm, causing the other girl to get slightly startled. After grabbing her arm, Heejin puts it back around her shoulders but then leans her body in to rest her head on the taller girl, readjusting until they were both comfortable. 

The thought of how well they fit together flickers through her mind and she unconsciously finds herself snuggling closer to the girl. 

After a second of realization, she tells herself it's because she's cold and is simply seeking warmth. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Once in a satisfied position, she looks up towards Hyunjin to see if she was okay with it as well and to her surprise, Hyunjin was already looking at her. As she looked into Slytherin's eyes, it was as if they were trying to ask her something in silence too, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Hey lovebirds, stop staring or get a room," Olivia jokes.

That manages to break the couples' trance and Hyunjin picks up a stick with her free arm and chucks it at Olivia, "Shut up, loser."

"You can't throw, idiot!" Olivia grabs the same stick and throws it back at the girl. 

"You can't either, dumbass!"

"Shithead!"

"Airhead!"

"That's the best you could do? HA,"

The two Slytherins keep bickering when Heejin hears Gowon speak to her.

"Can you believe these two idiots are ours?" Gowon says with affection as she looks to her respective girlfriend.

"I really can't," Heejin glances up at Hyunjin who was still arguing with Olivia. Then, she looks back to Gowon with a small smile.

_I can't believe it because she isn't mine._

_Not that I want her to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, well, well... the fake-dating has commenced and I think they're doing well so far. Hyunjin's such a good actor, right? And Heejin too? Wow.
> 
> So just to clarify what the listed unexpected firsts were for Heejin:
> 
> 1\. Holding hands with someone intimately (and seeing Hyunjin jealous?).
> 
> 2\. Getting sent flowers.
> 
> 3\. Worrying about/defending Hyunjin despite never thinking she'd ever do such a thing. (It's for the act though, ya know? hehe)
> 
> 4\. Back hug uwu and it was their first make-up after a fight as a couple.
> 
> 5\. Cuddling. (But again, it's for the act ;) and that she's cold)
> 
> Phew, this chap was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Were there any other firsts that you guys expected/would like to see?... Be appropriate y'all lol
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> \- S
> 
> (Let's be moots on twitter: rv_twice5)


	5. - 5 - The Games We Play

**\----- October -----**

"Kiss me," Heejin feels warm breath hit the top of head.

"Ew no," Heejin whispers back to Hyunjin. The Hogwart's It couple were currently on a "date" at The Three Broomsticks and were drinking warm butterbeer on a chilly autumn day. In order to look more couple-y, Hyunjin had once again wrapped an arm around Heejin's shoulders with Heejin cuddled up on her side. Ever since that day in the courtyard, this had become their most common position whenever sitting next to each other.

"Just do a small peck on my cheek or something," Hyunjin pleas again.

"Why?" Heejin asks, trying to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"She's staring."

"Ryujin?"

"Nope, turns out I've got a persistent admirer as well," Hyunjin admits.

Heejin's body tenses for a split second before it washes away. However, her eyes still scan the room cautiously, "How long?"

"Jealous?" Hyunjin teases before feeling a light slap on her thigh. She mumbles a small 'ow' before continuing, "Okay, okay...ever since I arrived at Hogwarts."

"What?!" Heejin rises from Hyunjin's shoulder to face her, her voice still low. "Why didn't you say anything? It's been an entire month since we started dating and you're telling me she's been flirting with you this entire time?"

Heejin was, in fact, slightly irritated at this reveal. Don't get her wrong though, it wasn't because she was jealous. It's moreso the fact that someone was flirting with _her_ girlfriend. Sure, Hyunjin's not really her girlfriend, but nobody else knows that but the couple themselves. So she's offended, offended that someone would disrespect her and her relationship, whether it be real or not. It was then when she realized that this is how Hyunjin must have felt when she found out that Ryujin was still flirting with her.

 _So she wasn't jealous?_ the thought makes Heejin feel weird, but doesn't dwell on as to why.

"What's her name?" Heejin asks a bit coldly.

"If I remember correctly, it's Choerry. Do you know her?"

Of course Heejin knows her and for two reasons in particular. Firstly, before Hyunjin, Choerry was Heejin's former competition as she too was considered as the _It_ girl at Hogwarts. Clearly, Heejin came out on top, but that didn't mean she still wasn't wary about the girl. The second reason was because of what happened on the first day of the school year.

"She's a 7th year as well," Hyunjin continues. "At the Sorting Hat ceremony, I winked-"

"-at Vivi."

"-at one of her friends," Hyunjin's eyebrow perks up after hearing Heejin talk at the same time as her. Instead of questioning why Heejin was able to finish her sentence, she keeps going. "I think she thought I winked at her so that's probably why she keeps flirting with me. I guess she can't catch a _hint_ either, huh?"

That's it.

If Hyunjin sent a sign to Ryujin, it was Heejin's turn to send a sign to Choerry that her Slytherin was off-limits.

"Maybe now she will."

Instead of giving Hyunjin a simple kiss on the cheek, Heejin decides to be extra and pecks both of Hyunjin's cheeks, forehead and her nose in the spur of the moment. She only realizes what she's done when she hears Hyunjin giggle at the action, causing her stomach to go into flips.

Shaking off the feeling, she pulls back, "Is she still looking?"

She sees Hyunjin make a quick glance, "Yeah."

"Ugh-I swear that girl has always been trying to ruin me ever since I met her. It's like whatever I have, she wants to take it from me and make it hers. Just because she's a Hufflepuff doesn't mean she can do no wrong."

She decides to steal a look at Choerry and a fire lit inside of her. The other girl acted like Heejin wasn't even there and was only looking at Hyunjin, biting her lip as her eyes raked the Slytherin up and down.

It was as if a switch flipped in Heejin at the sight.

"Maybe this will do the trick."

"What are you-"

Without thinking, she moved to straddle the taller girl.

_She's mine._

"Heejin-wait-are you sure-mhmmh," Hyunjin's frantic voice is muffled as Heejin presses her lips against hers and she immediately shuts her eyes.

The Ravenclaw doesn't know what came over her. She should've ended the kiss immediately, but when Heejin feels pressure on her lips in return she found it harder to pull away. She wanted to get angry at the fact that she had allowed her first kiss to be motivated by something other than genuine feelings. She should've stopped by now, yet, she never expected the kiss to feel so _intoxicating_. 

It wasn't until she felt a light squeeze on her hips and hears a small moan when she realizes just _who_ was making her feel this way. 

But for some reason, that makes her crave for more. 

She's unsure how long it lasted, but the pair finally broke off when they hear someone clear their throat.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. You're making some of the customers uncomfortable," the woman said, the authority in her voice made it clear that she was the owner.

Heejin's face turned beet red.

_Oh my god-what did I just do!?!? Why did I kiss her-WHY DID I LIKE IT?!_

Heejin was so dazed in her thoughts she barely heard what Hyunjin was whispering to her.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Can you-uh-get off me?"

Heejin's eyes widened as she hastily stood up from the girl's lap. She was so embarassed that she honestly didn't know what to do after the fact so she just let Hyunjin grab her hand and lead her out of the inn. She hears Hyunjin say a few apologies before they were finally outside.

"Holy shit that was amazing!" Hyunjin exclaims to her as the two began to walk back to Hogwarts.

The comment made Heejin blush, "I thought you were-"

"You are such a great actress, I swear!" Hyunjin waves their intertwined hand in the air in excitement. "Man, you should've seen the look on Choerry's face! She's definitely leaving me alone now!"

 _Oh. She wasn't talking about..._ Reality hit Heejin like a truck.

She stayed quiet for the rest of the trip back, thinking to herself, and thankfully the Slytherin didn't seem to mind.

_Get a grip, Heejin! Who cares if the kiss was grea-decent. It was only to send a message to Choerry. Hyunjin means nothing to me. Hell, she didn't even care that that was our very first kiss! My first kiss!_

_Focus! Remember, I'm just using her for her popularity. That's all. Who cares about the hand-holding, the flowers in the morning, the small pecks and the cuddling, right? Who cares about her vanilla scent, her strong arms, her corny jokes, her soft lips, her pretty face..._

_Who cares?_

**\----- 1 Week Later -----**

Throughout the entire day, the school was buzzing with excitement. It was the match that everyone was waiting for.

Ravenclaw vs Slytherin.

Or in otherwords, Hogwarts' Golden Girl vs The Transfer.

Not only was _the_ couple going head to head, but what made it more exciting was the fact that as of late, their relationship seemed to have hit another bump in the road. Ever since the pair had made out at The Three Broomsticks, Heejin started to act different.

While the pair were still seen together, it wasn't as often as before. Heejin always came up with excuses to leave early when they and their friends were out together. Then, whenever Hyunjin tried to hold her hand or wrap an arm around her, Heejin would flinch at the contact causing Hyunjin to stop making such moves altogether. The only thing that made the couple seem like they were still together was when Heejin would give a short peck on Hyunjin's cheek when she drops her off at her classroom or the Tower. That's it.

Hyunjin never questioned her change in attitude. Heejin assumed it was because the Slytherin let her lead their fake relationship and so she was just going along with it.

If it was bothering Hyunjin, Heejin couldn't tell.

However, it seemed to have bothered the entire school. Both of them would often find themselves dodging prying questions about their relationship from everyone, even from their friends.

Because of this, everyone expected that whatever was going on between the couple would be revealed in the match-up. Would they be cold to each other or have friendly competition? Were they on the verge of a break-up or did they decide to be private about the intimacy in their relationship? Those were the questions everyone hoped would be answered today.

"This is gonna be a great one folks!" announced Yeojin, a 6th year Hufflepuff, over the speakerphone. "We've got some great players on both sides. Two in particular I'm sure has us all on the edge of our seats! Rumor has it that there's trouble in paradise for one Ravenclaw and Slytherin-OH! Sorry.."

Heejin just rolls her eyes as she hears Yeojin get scolded by a professor for going off topic. She knew her relationship was going to be under a spotlight which she loved, but she didn't realize just how nosy the entire school was going to be about it. She thought the two would simply be admired from afar through whispers and that no one would directly pry them about it, but how naïve of her to think.

Before Heejin realizes, the whistle is blown and the game had begun.

\--

The score was currently 110-130.

The game was closer than Heejin would've liked. Ravenclaw was down by 20 and from the looks of it, the only way they were going to win was by catching the snitch. However, the race for the snitch had been no easy feat.

For the majority of the game, Heejin had to take a hit in her pride and follow Hyunjin seeing that the girl never let the snitch out of her sight. The two would go back and forth as to who would be slightly in front of who, but there were moments where they would find each other side by side, bumping into each other every once and a while.

In these moments, Hyunjin had surprisingly sparked conversation when possible.

"Nice flying baby," Heejin can't see it, but she knew that the Slytherin was grinning like an idiot. "You're almost as good as me."

"Almost?" she challenged back, bumping their sides together. "You wish you were on my level, honey _._ "

"Ooo, my regular Heejin is back! I was wondering where she went this past week seeing that she did a complete 180 on me," Hyunjin laughs sarcastically before bumping back a bit harder.

That manages to pull Heejin's focus away from the snitch and she looks towards the Slytherin. This was the first time Hyunjin had expressed any sort of feelings about how she had been acting as of late.

_She sounded... bitter._

As soon as she looked at Hyunjin, she knew she messed up when she saw Hyunjin smirk, "Mistake number 1 babe, don't get distracted."

Suddenly, Hyunjin pulls upwards in a different direction with her eyes still on the snitch, creating more space between the two.

_Shit._

Heejin couldn't believe she allowed herself to get outplayed. Now she was angry that precious time was lost as she had to stop in the air to try and spot Hyunjin again. Once found, she flew as fast as her broom could go and had a new found sense of determination to win the game.

"That was a dirty play," Heejin said furiously as soon as she was back at Hyunjin's side.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long!" Hyunjin laughs again, pissing Heejin off even more. "And dirty play? After our little make out session, _I thought you liked it dirty, babe._ "

Heejin nearly fell off her broom, but managed to keep herself steady.

_Fine, you want to play like that? Well, two can play at that game, Kim._

"Oh you're right," Heejin said, catching Hyunjin in surprise. "And once I catch this snitch and win this game, I'll be so happy that I'll even show you just how _dirty_ I can get. I mean, after our kiss, it _sounded_ like you enjoyed it."

Hyunjin's brain seemed to have malfunctioned at the comment because she started slowing down as soon as Heejin finished talking. Heejin took this opportunity right away and acclerated towards the snitch. She was now close enough that as she reached out her hand, it was only centimeters from her grasp.

Victory was at the tip of fingers.

_Just a little faster. Just a little closer-_

"HEEJIN!"

In an instant she felt herself get tackled and pulled off of her broom. Next thing she knows, her eyes were now facing the sky as she feels herself falling. She spots her broom still in the air and soon a bludger zooms right above it.

She closes her eyes waiting for the hard impact once she hits the ground, but it never came.

Or atleast, not in the way she expected. She was in some pain, but not in the amount of pain that she definitely should've been in.

_Was it a cushioning charm? No... it couldn't be because-_

"Holy-ah-holy shit," the person underneath her groans loudly, clearly hurt. "A-Are-ah-you okay, Heej?" 

Her eyes shoot open as she lifts herself a bit to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hyunjin?!" Heejin starts to panic, now lifting herself off the girl completely. "Oh my-oh god are you okay?!"

She looks around for help in desperation and sees Madam Hooch already rushing over as well as some of the other players.

"I think I'll be fine," the Slytherin tries to reassure the shorter girl after seeing the fear in her eyes, but Hyunjin couldn't stop the small whimper of pain from escaping her lips. Now, Heejin looked even more worried than she already was. 

Still, Hyunjin tries to send her a smile, "I guess it was my turn to save you, huh?"

Heejin was at a lost for words when finally Madam Hooch arrived and summoned a floating stretcher to put Hyunjin on. As Hyunjin started to get escorted off the field, she barely heard Yeojin over the speakers.

"Slytherin seeker Kim Hyunjin has been pulled from the game everyone, but it looks like she'll be alright," Yeojin starts. "However, the game must go on because the Golden Snitch has yet to be caught-huh, what?"

A few murmurs could be heard from the mic before Yeojin spoke up again, "Well what do you know folks! Turns out Ravenclaw's Jeon Heejin had managed to catch the snitch just before getting taken off her broom! Ravenclaw win!"

Roars of applause and cheers surrounded Heejin at once. However, she was too busy focusing on what just happened that it wasn't until she looked into her palm to find the Golden Snitch lying within it.

They won.

And yet, she didn't care.

Instead, she tossed the snitch to one of her nearby teammates and sprinted to the infirmary as she hears Yeojin's voice fade in the back.

"I guess their love isn't dead after all!"

\-----

By the time Heejin reached the infirmary wing, Hyunjin was already moved from the stretcher to one of the beds.

Heejin scans the room to see if anyone else was around, but surprisingly it was just Hyunjin in the room. When the two finally lock eyes, Heejin feels the anger boiling inside her.

"You idiot!" Heejin yells as she makes her way to the transfer.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever called me, I'm touched," Hyunjin jokes, but immediately winces in pain from laughing.

"You are so-ugh!" Heejin lets out in frustration. After a few moments, she sighs, "What were you thinking?"

"You can't seriously think I was going to let some bludger hit you right?"

"Oh really," Heejin raises an eyebrow and crosses her arm. "What happened to Miss 'It's-part-of-the-game'?"

"Well I don't know, why don't you ask Miss 'Am-I-not-allowed-to-be-worried-about-my-girlfriend'?" Hyunjin replies back.

Heejin shuts her mouth at that and the pair stare at each awkwardly. Both at a stand still. Eventually, Heejin clears her throat and looks off to the side before mumbling something. 

"What did you say?" Hyunjin asks. 

"I asked if you're not in too much pain," Heejin grumbles again, but this time loud enough for the Slytherin to hear. 

"Wow look at us," Hyunjin starts, acting as if she was about to cry. "We actually care about each other now. Now that I think about it, you came down here so quickly. That eager to see me, huh?"

Heejin closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose after seeing Hyunjin pretend to wipe a non-existent tear. 

"I _literally_ cannot stand you."

That causes Hyunjin to burst out in laughter again, but her fun comes to a halt as she clutches her chest and pain. 

Heejin nearly panics again, but in perfect timing Madam Pomfrey returned with another student and rushes over. 

"Oh my, step back dear," the older lady asks Heejin. 

Heejin watches as Pomfrey put Hyunjin under a spell that made the Slytherin's pain go away before putting her to sleep soon after. 

The older woman looks back to Heejin with a comforting smile, "Don't worry, honey. She didn't hurt herself too badly. Thankfully, you both weren't that far from the ground to cause any serious injuries. I just soothed her bruising and put her under a short sleep spell to let her get proper rest."

Then, Pomfrey leads her to the next bed over, "I can tell you're a bit hurt by the fall too despite Hyunjin being there for you. You can rest for a bit as well."

Heejin sits on the bed and hears Pomfrey lower her voice as they both glance at Hyunjin, "And I know she'll be happy when she wakes up to see you too. When she was in here for her shoulder, she kept rambling about how amazing her girlfriend was for using a cushioning charm to keep her from getting hurt."

She feels the woman pat her shoulder, "She's a keeper, dear. Don't let that one go. 

Pomfrey gives her one last smile before going back to take care of the student she had brought with her. 

Heejin lies down with a deep sigh with her slight pain now making an appearance. She takes one last look at Hyunjin before taking a nap as Pomfrey's final words swirl in her thoughts. 

\--

Once Heejin awoke from her nap, the dark room made her realize that it was now night time.

However, the room wasn't completely dark due to a lit lantern on her right side. She sits up and rubs her eyes, waiting for them to adjust when she hears a voice.

"Oh hey, you're alive!"

"Oh hey, you're still annoying."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side the bed," Hyunjin mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hyunjin quips. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, but shouldn't I be asking you that?" Heejin asks. 

"I'm feeling much better. It definitely could've been worse."

She watches as Hyunjin reaches behind herself and massage her back, her wincing much less noticeable. 

"Thank you by the way," the Ravenclaw says sincerely. "I should've been more aware of my surroundings."

"No problem," Hyunjin scratches the back of her neck. "I don't think I could live with myself if I let you get hurt."

SIlence overtakes the two as Heejin lies back down, looking up to the ceiling. She tries to go back to sleep, but there's a question burning at the back of her mind now that Hyunjin's awake. She goes back on forth and whether or not she should bring it up or leave it be.

"Are we alone right now?" Heejin decides to ask first. She guesses Hyunjin is looking around the room as it takes her a few seconds to answer.

"Yeah, why?" she hears Hyunjin sit up. "Ooo! You gonna show me your _dirty_ side, Heej? If I recall, you did say you would if you won... which you did," the Slytherin teases.

"I'm being serious, Kim."

The taller girls stops her antics at the tone of Heejin's voice, then replies a bit more earnestly. "We're alone."

The two sit in silence for a while. Hyunjin waiting for Heejin to speak again while Heejin tries to organize her thoughts.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Heejin airs out, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling. "Because of the way I've been acting as of late."

Frankly, she's not sure why the idea of Hyunjin being mad at her irks her so much. She shouldn't care about the way Hyunjin thinks of her, but she does. 

She tells herself it's because she doesn't want anyone, not even Hyunjin, to think of her in a bad way. That's got to be it. It _has_ to be. 

As she thinks to herself, she can feel Hyunjin's eyes on her.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?"

"I'm ruining our deal. I haven't really been living up to the role of girlfriend to the point where people are questioning us already. I mean, I barely let you touch me when we're together."

It was then when Hyunjin sighs.

"Jeon, remember when I told you that if you dont want me to do anything that makes you uncomfortable to tell me?"

Heejin nods.

"Well since you kept shrugging me off, I thought that's what it was and I respected that. For a while, I thought I did something to make you mad at me again, but I knew that wasn't the case because you would still kiss me on the cheek every once and a while. Eventually, I just assumed you were going through personal stuff so I didn't want to pry. It's not my place and you don't owe me an explanation. So no, I'm not mad at you."

"But on the pitch, you sounded-"

"It's called a dirty play for a reason, babe."

Heejin sat up in an instant, "So you acted bitter on purpose!?!"

Hyunjin grins, "At this point, I know you well enough to know what buttons I need to press to rile you up. Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to win."

At the first sentence, Heejin wasn't put off at the notion of Hyunjin knowing her habits already. Due to their situation and the amount of time they spend together, she could easily say the same for her to Hyunjin. 

For the second comment, however, that grabbed her attention.

"Oh well that's just cruel," Heejin scoffs and crosses her arms as she finally looks back at Hyunjin. "This is why I dislike you."

"Hey, don't get mad now over getting outplayed, Jeon," Hyunjin laughs. "You should be familiar with dirty plays. Jenga remember?"

Now it was Heejin's turn to laugh as she remembered their first date.

Looking back, it's crazy to think just how far they've come. Nearly a month ago, Heejin absolutely despised Hyunjin. Now, she finds the girl... _tolerable_.

As much as Heejin may hate to admit, they've become closer. Not _too_ close, of course. (Heejin refuses to let it become anything more than it needs to be.) But close enough to which after their laughter died down, she found herself mumbling to the Slytherin again soon after. 

"The reason I've been acting weird lately is because-"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain-"

 _"_ You'remyfirst _,_ " Heejin says quickly. 

"I'm your what?"

"My first..." Heejin trails off, hoping Hyunjin will eventually catch on. 

"Your first good-looking girlfriend? Wait no, the best looking, most charming person you've ever been in a relationship with? Can't exclude the boys, ya know?" Hyunjin still jokes. "I mean, I'm not surprised. Have you seen me?"

Hyunjin randomly starts flexing her arms and shoots a smug grin at her. 

_I can't with this girl. Why does she have to be so dense?_

Heejin nearly forgot what she was trying to say, but thankfully remembered how important this was going to be. 

"You're my _first_ girlfriend, Hyunjin," Heejin finally says. "Real or not, all that we've done so far that is related to dating has been my first. _My_ _first everything."_

The Slytherin's jaw drops and Heejin lies back down, staring blankly before saying her next sentence. 

"And last week, _our_ first kiss was _my_ first kiss."

"Heejin-"

"I know I should've told you before agreeing to this, but honestly, everything up until that point was fine. The hand-holding, the small pecks on the cheeks or forehead... that I could deal with. I was fine with giving those up," Heejin releases a deep breath. "But kissing you, that was a whole other level. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it because it was you. It's just... I didn't picture my first kiss to be like _that_. I've been kind of mad at myself for it so that's why I've been acting different."

(There's another reason as well, but Heejin buries it.)

In all honesty, she had no plans on ever kissing Hyunjin on the lips. It was one of the reasons why she made sure to let Hyunjin know that only she could initiate such kisses. It also never seemed like a necessary thing to do to prove to others that they were together seeing that their other actions appeared to do the trick.

But yet, that day in The Three Broomsticks made her act otherwise.

Is this what she's come to? Letting so many firsts go to waste?

"Well," she hears Hyunjin say. "You may be okay with giving them up like that, but I'm not. I know I can't change what has already been done, but we can change the context for the future can't we?"

Heejin couldn't believe what she was hearing and her eyebrows furrowed together, "The context?"

"Up to now, everything we've done is simply in the context of using each other and nothing else. So in a way, our actions could be seen as meaningless."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I don't want any of your other firsts or the rest of our interactions to be meaningless, Heejin. They shouldn't just go to _waste_. I know our deal lasts for another two months, but I'm willing to end it now if you want."

_End the deal?_

"I made a committment, Hyunjin," Heejin reaffirms. "When I say I'll do something, I'll see it through no matter what."

After a few seconds, she can hear Hyunjin shuffling in her bed.

"Are you sure?" Hyunjin asks one last time. 

Heejin nods.

"Then let's make this worthwhile, Jeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Worthwhile? I wonder what that entails...
> 
> Ngl I was struggling a bit when writing this chapter so I apologize if it wasn't that great or seems a bit messy. 
> 
> Even though I have the chapters laid out, every time I finally turn those bullet points into sentences it's either very easy or very hard. In this case, it was a bit tough because as I write, not only do new ideas pop into my head, but also because some bullet points I've made are vague and once I have to think them through, I get worried that it may not be as good as to how I originally thought it would be. Hopefully, you all still enjoyed it.
> 
> Also had to slap the [M] on here because of Hyunjin's sound LOL. Just playing it safe.
> 
> Love to hear what you guys think and thanks for reading, I appreciate you all!
> 
> \- S
> 
> @rv_twice5 on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apparently there's no better combo for me than Hogwarts and enemies-to-lovers aus.
> 
> For those curious, I do already have the entire story laid out by chapter, but I won't spoil just how many. The way I plan on uploading chapters will be based on completion of the following chapter. For example, once I finish chapter 2, I'll upload chapter 1 and so on and so forth. Hopefully, by having everything all laid out, updates won't be too far apart... hopefully.
> 
> I will also be writing this fic a bit more casually in comparison to my first story (Interruptions) So, some chapters may be long and some may be short, but I hope in the end it will all flow well!
> 
> Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes I may have missed and per usual, I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments and thanks for starting this journey withe me! - S


End file.
